El sobre Rosa
by HollieRubin
Summary: Lo que puede pasar cuando te tropiezas con alguien en tu vida... ONE-SHOT No se escribir Summarys xD


**¡Hola! Esta es mi segunda historia seddie. Sean amables ya que no soy muy buena escritora y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza un domingo a las 1:19 am xD la historia está basada en el anime "ToraDora" lo adapte . Disculpen también por algunos errores, si me como uno que otro signo de puntuación y si los personajes me salen algo (MUY) OOC hehe xD**

**Disclaimer: Icarly no me pertenece. AUN. Se lo pedí a santa por mi cumpleaños.**

Fredward Benson despertó esa mañana. El sol entraba por su ventana y pegaba directamente a su cama.

Miró su celular y vió que era hora de ir a la escuela. Genial, pensó.

Buscó con paciencia su ropa en el closet, sabiendo que aun quedaba algún tiempo antes de ir a la escuela. Una camisa a rayas azules y unos vaqueros le pareció lo mejor.

Su madre lo esperaba en la sala con su almuerzo y una sonrisa habitual en su rostro. Le dio una mirada rápida al apartamento de al lado y sonrió para sus adentros.

….

Samantha Puckett despertó esa mañana. El sol entraba por su ventana y pegaba directamente a su cama.

Estiró su mano hacia su mesa de noche para agarrar su celular y ver la hora, pero en vez de eso derramó la soda del día anterior.

Tomó su celular y vio que solo le quedaban 15 minutos para arreglarse.

Con apuro se dirigió a su closet, pateando todo lo que le estorbara. Una camisa a rayas rojas y unos vaqueros le pareció lo mejor.

Su madre seguía dormida y no había posibilidades de que despertara aún, así que decidió que lo mejor era prepararle a Sam el almuerzo un día antes.

Sam tomó el "almuerzo" de la mesa: Una batería doble a y una lata de atún. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

Después de un rato ya estaba en la escuela. Caminaba rápidamente para tratar de no llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

"¡Oye espérame!"Grito un chico a lo lejos. Sam no le dio importancia y siguió caminando.

Exactamente 10 segundos después un chico se tropezó con ella, haciéndola caer al piso.

Otro chico apareció y los dos miraban a Sam como si estuvieran a punto de morir.

"¡S-Samantha Puckett!" Tartamudeó asustado uno de los chicos.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡El no quiso hacerlo! ¡QUE RAYOS PENSABAS RYAN!"

"¡TOMA MI BILLETERA!" Dijo el otro chico.

"¡Y LA MÍA!"

Sam tomó las dos billeteras.

"¡LO SENTIMOS!" Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras corrían hacia la escuela.

Sam sonrió para sus adentros, no era la primera vez que dos novatos le pagaban el almuerzo sin siquiera mover un dedo.

….

Todos los alumnos estaban aglomerados en la cartelera de la escuela, viendo que clases tenían y en donde.

"¡SAM!" Gritó una voz conocida "No puedo esperar para entrar a clases"

"¡Hey Carls! Eh… no, no logro entender tu entusiasmo"

"¡Oh vamos! Es un nuevo año. ¡Hay que empezar bien!"

"Supongo…"

….Freddie tenía los ojos puestos en la cartelera. Tenía clases con Gibby, Sam y… Carly. Oh, Carly…Freddie tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con Carly aún, este año estaba dispuesto a tratar de conquistarla… o bien morir en el intento.

**(A/N Chicos la historia es Seddie. No se preocupen xD)**

"¡Freddie!" Llamó Carly desde el pasillo.

Freddie saludó con la mano mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

"Hey. Tenemos casi todas las clases juntos" Comentó, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

En ese momento sonó la campana.

Todos se aglomeraron en los pasillos, empujándose unos contra otros.

Freddie iba tan distraído mirando a la multitud que no se dio cuenta que había golpeado algo.

"¿Eh?"

En ese momento todos los que iban en ese pasillo se quedaron en silencio.

Freddie miró hacia al frente y todo lo que pudo ver fue una cabellera rubia.

"Sam le dará una paliza" Comentaba un chico.

"Yo quiero ver eso" Le respondía otra chica.

"¿Sam? Lo siento no vi por don-"

Y lo siguiente que vio fue el techo. Se quedo mirando las luces del techo por unos minutos hasta que no se oyeron más pasos y voces. Se levantó un poco y vió que Sam estaba aún allí, recogiendo libros y papeles del suelo.

"¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!" Exclamó Freddie mientras se levantaba y recogía las cosas que habían caído de su mochila también.

"Me hiciste tirar mis libros, Freidora"

"¡Te dije que no fue mi intención!"

"Lo que sea. Oye si no te levantas del suelo vendrá el tipo de la limpieza y te tirará a la basura" Dijo Sam soltando una risita.

"JA JA" Rió con sarcasmo.

Los dos caminaron hacia la clase. Freddie le dio un vistazo rápido al papel y vió que tenían clases con la señorita Briggs.

….

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y pronto se hicieron las 4 pm. Todos recogían mochilas y libros de las mesas.

Freddie notó que Sam buscaba apresuradamente algo por debajo de las mesas.

Carly recogió sus libros y espero en la puerta por sus dos mejores amigos.

"Adelántense, yo los alcanzo luego" Dijo Sam sin dejar de buscar.

Carly y Freddie se encogieron de hombros y salieron de la escuela.

"Oh rayos, olvide mi mochila. Adelántate Carly, nos vemos en Licuados Locos" Le dijo Freddie mientras corría de nuevo a la escuela.

Entró al salón y abrió los ojos como platos. Todas las mesas, sillas y libros estaban en el suelo o desacomodados.

Freddie buscó con la al causante de todo esto, pero en su lugar, encontró a una rubia muy familiar pateando una de las sillas.

"¿SAM? ¿Qué rayos paso?"

La rubia solo se quedo en silencio y le dio una mirada de muerte, como si estuviera a punto de matarlo. Freddie se asustó y trato de ignorar el desastre y a Sam.

"Y-yo solo vengo por mi mochila" Se dirigió a su puesto rapidamente"Listo"

Vió el puesto de la rubia y pudo notar que sus mochilas eran exactamente iguales.

Sam se dio cuenta rápidamente de algo.

"¡DAME ESA MOCHILA FREDWARD!" Gritó Sam mientras corría hacia él e intentaba quitarle su mochila.

"¿!EH! ¡NO!" Respondió Freddie mientras jalaba el otro lado de la mochila azul.

¿Por qué rayos quiere mi mochila? Se pregunto.

"¡Ya basta Sam! ¡Suelta mi mochila!"

En ese momento Sam dio un fuerte estornudo, haciendo caer a Freddie abrazando la mochila.

"¡Qué te sucede!"

Sam solo camino hacia la puerta, resignándose a seguir peleando.

"Idiota" Dijo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Freddie se levanto poco a poco y miro todo el salón.

"Ella es un desastre…"

….

El castaño llegó a su apartamento, recostándose en el mueble y viendo un poco de televisión. Al poco rato se aburrió y se dispuso a revisar la página de iCarly, así que saco su laptop de su mochila.

Al sacar la Laptop pudo notar un papel rosa que cayó al suelo. Era un sobre.

Lo tomó y vio que decía "PARA: ANDREW" con letras grandes y desordenadas.

Le dio la vuelta al sobre. En ese momento Freddie palideció y abrió los ojos como platos.

"DE: SAM PUCKETT"

¿Una carta de Sam Puckett para Andrew Jonhson? Oh, eso explicaba la repentina pelea en el salón… ¿UNA CARTA DE SAM PUCKETT PARA ANDREW JONHSON?

Freddie decidió que lo mejor era no abrirla. La guardó de nuevo en su mochila, se la entregaría mañana, "accidentalmente" poniéndola en su mochila.

Se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de soda cuando oyó un ruido en su habitación.

Caminó un poco receloso, abriendo lentamente la puerta. El ruido provenía de la ventana.

Se acercó y estaba abierta. ¿! ABIERTA! ¡¿Pero cómo! Freddie trato de calmarse ya que se le había helado la sangre.

Cerró de nuevo la ventana y se giró lentamente para encontrar la sorpresa de su vida.

"¡SAM!" Exclamó.

La rubia corrió hacia el justo como lo hiso en la escuela, excepto que esta vez llevaba una espada de madera con ella.

Trató de pegarle varias veces a Freddie, pero este esquivaba los golpes.

"¡TU LA ROBASTE!" Gritó la rubia "¡LA SACASTE DE MI MOCHILA!"

"¡¿De qué estás hablando!" Dijo, aún tratando de esquivar los golpes.

"¡Tu sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando Benson!" Volvió a gritar. Esta vez clavando la espada en la pared y dejando un enorme agujero en ella.

"!OH POR DIOS! ¡MI PARED!" Freddie sabía que su madre explotaría como el Vesubio cuando viera el agujero.

"¡Sam te juro que no la robe!"

La rubia se agachó un agarró el sobre rosa del suelo.

"¡No me mates! ¡Debimos haber confundido las cosas, cuando nos caímos en la mañana!"

Sam estaba a punto de darle con la espada en la cabeza, cuando un ruido proveniente de su estomago resonó en la habitación.

"¿Ti-tienes hambre?"

Sam se sonrojó.

"Tienes suerte que desfallezca de hambre. Ve y prepárame algo"

"¿Irrumpes en mi casa y ahora pretendes que te haga la cena?"

Sam empuño la espada y amenazo a Freddie con la mirada.

"¡Si señora!" Dijo Freddie, caminando rápidamente a la cocina seguido de Sam.

Freddie buscó algo que le pudiera gustar a Sam. Algo que no fuera asqueroso, verde y gelatinoso, misión casi imposible ya que su refrigerador estaba lleno de cosas verdes y gelatinosas que la señora Benson consideraba "saludables para su Freddie-boo"

Casi al final de su refrigerador encontró huevos, y escondido entre los brócolis y frijoles encontró un poco de tocino.

Pronto le llevo la comida a Sam, quien estaba sentada en su sofá viendo "Celebridades bajo el agua". Parecía que Leonardo DiCaprio estaba perdiendo el partido.

"Aquí tienes…" Le entregó el plato sin ganas a Sam.

Sam le arrebató el plato y empezó a devorar la comida.

"Buen tocino Benson"

"¿Gracias?"

Terminó de devorar su comida en silencio, mientras Freddie la miraba con disimulo. Se veía adora… ¿Qué? Freddie se cacheteo un poco antes de terminar el pensamiento.

"Oye… si me hubieras entregado la mochila tranquilamente más temprano, las cosas no hubieran terminado así" Dijo Sam.

"Yo no fui el que enloquecí y puso de cabeza el salón" Freddie levantó una ceja.

"Cállate Fredwina. ¿Cómo piensas compensarlo?"

"¿Compensarlo? Ah, tienes tocino en la mejilla"

Freddie tomó una servilleta y limpió el trozo de tocino de su boca. Sam se sonrojó un poco y lo empujó.

"Además… ¿una carta de amor para Andrew Johnson?" Freddie rió.

"¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO?" Lo amenazó.

"No" Siguió riendo.

Sam bajó la cabeza y Freddie vió como su cara enrojeció, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

"… ¿Sam?"

"Cállate…"

"No quise… Lo siento"

Sam lo tiró por cuello de la camisa.

"¿POR QUE TE RIES Y DESPUES TE DISCULPAS BENSON? ¿P-POR EL VERGONZOSO INTENTO DE UNA CARTA DE AMOR?" Dijo Sam con la voz quebrada. Más lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

"Eso no es vergonzoso. Ni siquiera se acerca a ser vergonzoso"

"¿Eh?" Inquirió Sam.

"Espera" Logró zafarse de las manos de Sam y se dirigió a su habitación.

Sam espero en el mueble por 5 minutos, hasta que lo vió regresar con una caja amarilla.

"Aquí tienes suficiente material para burlarte de mí por el resto de mi vida" Dijo Freddie.

Sam abrió la caja amarilla y vió libros, cds y hojas sueltas.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" Preguntó Sam. Más confundida que nunca.

"¿No sabes qué es esto verdad? Bien"

Sam tomó un libro azul y lo abrió.

"ESO es una lista de canciones que usaría si fuera darle un concierto a Carly…"

Sam abrió los ojos como platos, para después soltar una enorme carcajada que se oyó en todos los rincones del apartamento.

"¿E-es enserio Benson?" Se las arreglo para decir entre risas.

Tomó otro de los CD's que estaban en la caja.

"Y ese es un CD para poner en el auto si alguna vez viajo con Carly…"

Sam nunca había reído tan fuerte en su vida.

"Estabas en lo cierto" Sam agarró la caja "Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, preferiría morir a ver que Carly encontrase esto"

Freddie sonrió, al igual que Sam. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un minuto

"Quiero postre" Dijo Sam, dejando la caja de un lado y rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

"¿Qué? ¡Sam no soy tu chef personal! "

Sam tomó la espada de madera y la clavo de nuevo en otra pared. Freddie juro que su corazón se paralizo por 1 segundo.

"¿QUE ACABAS DE HACER? ¡SAM SI MI MAMÁ VE ESA PARED ME CASTIGARÁ DE POR VIDA!"

"Si no quieres que lo haga de nuevo, ve y consígueme un postre"

Freddie se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió de nuevo al refrigerador. No había absolutamente nada que podría gustarle.

Freddie prácticamente se metió en el refrigerador. Justo al lado del jugo de durazno había un poco de Sal de Vainilla (**A/N: Es un poco agridulce, pero delicioso) **

Eso era todo lo que tenía, y todo lo que podía darle.

Tomó dos platos de la alacena y dos cucharas. Sirvió un poco y regresó de nuevo al Sofá.

"Y… ¿Qué me traes Fredward?" Inquirió Sam.

"Sal de Vainilla" Sonrió.

"Oh, claro. Mas te vale que sea bueno"

Sam se llevo la cuchara a la boca e inmediatamente saboreo. Le pareció exquisito.

"Wow Benson, ¿lo cocinaste tú?"

"Si…"

"Esta genial" Dijo Sam con la boca llena.

Freddie se terminó su postre en silencio, mientras que Sam parecía comerlo más lento, saboreando.

En ese momento cayó en la alfombra un poco de Sal de vainilla, y tanto Sam como Freddie se agacharon para recogerlo, quedando los dos a solo centímetros de distancia.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y estaban tan cerca que casi podían sentir las apresuradas pulsaciones del otro.

Sam tomó del cuello a Freddie y capturo sus labios. Freddie se congelo en el apto y tardo un poco en devolverle el beso.

Sam profundizo el beso y ahora sus lenguas estaban en una batalla desconocida, el sabor era embriagante.

De alguna manera, los dos terminaron en la habitación del castaño besándose como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a besar. Sam envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y Freddie gentilmente acaricio su cabello. Encajaban como si estuvieran hechos para el otro.

Se oyó el ruido de una puerta en la sala de los Benson y Freddie inmediatamente se separo, era su madre.

Sam corrió a la ventana y le dio un último vistazo a Freddie, antes de tomar un marcador púrpura de su escritorio, sin que él se diera cuenta.

"Oye… idiota" Lo llamó Sam.

"¿Ah?"

"Usa esto" Dijo entregándole la carta rosa "Ya sabes… para cubrir los agujeros en las paredes"

"Gracias" Dijo Sonriendo.

"Te odio" Dijo Sam, antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Freddie miró el sobre rosa y que tenía escrito algo en púrpura.

"_Te odio ;)" _

Freddie sonrió para él mismo.

"Creo que yo también te amo, demonio rubio..."

**A/N: ¿Que les pareció? Es mi primer one-shot xD cualquier sugerencia, corrección y amenazas de muerte apretar el botón de abajo xD GRACIAS POR LEER (: Y REVIEWWW **


End file.
